La Rebelión de Lucifer
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Precuela de "Lucifer"! Cuando un Señor del Sistema Goa'uld renegado llamado Lucifer amenaza a los demas Señores, Teal'c, el Primado de Apophis, es enviado a buscarlo en Netu, la luna del planeta Delmak, hogar de So'kar, el terrible Señor Oscuro.


**"LA REBELION DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

_**PRECUELA DE "LUCIFER" **_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **_Hace aproximadamente un par de años escribí mi primer fiction de StarGate SG-1, titulado "Lucifer". Trataba sobre un poderoso y antiguo Goa'uld que hacia acto de presencia para destruir al SG-1. Mas o menos, por las mismas fechas, se me ocurrió la Secuela de esta historia, titulada "La Venganza de Lucifer", en donde el villano venia ahora con gran poder a invadir la Tierra y nuestros héroes del SGC tenían que impedirle lograr su cometido. Estamos en las épocas de las Precuelas, es decir, en la época en donde se cuenta como es la historia de la historia. Como comenzó tal y cual historia, lo que la antecede. Bien, es gracias a esta innovadora idea moderna que decidí contar, a mi modo y en el universo SG, la historia anterior a "Lucifer", en cuyo fiction Teal'c y el mismo Goa'uld narraban mas o menos en pequeñas partes como había sido esa batalla entre ambos y la rebelión de este villano del resto de los Señores del Sistema. He aquí mi visión particular del hecho mencionado apenas en ese fiction y ahora, desarrollado como una gran historia. _

_En la Cronología StarGate, esta historia transcurre en los años anteriores a que el Portal fuera descubierto en Egipto y se hiciera el famoso viajecito a Abydos. Ra todavía gobernaba desde aquel lejano planeta a los Señores del Sistema y todo se mantenía unificado, más o menos. Teal'c, protagonista en parte del relato, todavía servia bajo las ordenes de Apophis… _

* * *

Un grupo de figuras.

Sentadas todas en tronos dorados.

Miraban atentamente un curioso monitor con forma de esfera de cristal colocado en el centro mismo de la majestuosa habitación que ocupaban. En el monitor de cristal, como una película, una escena se representaba ante sus inquisitivos ojos.

El espacio sideral, salpicado de estrellas.

Y en él, un planeta.

Las figuras sentadas aguardaban. La imagen del planeta no parecía encerrar ningún enigma, ningún misterio, pero se equivocaría quien pensara así. De repente y de manera súbita, el planeta se iluminó. Como un inmenso globo de energía… como un ojo descarnado de luz, potencia y… muerte.

El planeta explota. La imagen en el monitor de cristal esférico se opaca. Luego, después de una suerte de lluvia estática, una imagen nueva toma forma. Al principio, solo se escucha su voz, gruesa, potente, intimidatoria y decidida. Luego… luego las figuras sentadas en los tronos pueden ver a su Adversario.

Al menos, pueden ver una figura ataviada con capa y capucha, cuyos ojos brillaban sobrenaturalmente. Y a la vez que le ven, oyen su terrible sentencia…

-ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO – rezaba la voz ultraterrena del enemigo - ¡SI NO ME DAN EL MAXIMO PODER Y EL TITULO DE SUPREMO SEÑOR, LO MISMO SUCEDERA CON TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS MUNDOS! NO ME DETENDRE HASTA QUE EL UNIVERSO TODO SEA MIO. ¿ME OYEN? ¡MIOOOO!

La imagen desaparece.

El monitor se apaga.

Un par de luces se encienden en la sala.

Ahora podemos ver a las figuras sentadas en los tronos, en aquella insólita reunión. Se trata de sujetos vestidos con ropas singulares. Túnicas, capas, armaduras o petos, da igual.

Se trata de Goa'ulds, pese su apariencia humana.

Son los Señores del Sistema, la elite de la raza.

Son los dioses.

-Hemos visto mas que suficiente – dijo la figura que presidía la reunión tan insólita. Era un muchacho en apariencia, de piel color canela, moreno. Vestía con una túnica larga y negra y su cabeza estaba adornada de una diadema. De los presentes, pareciera ser el mas joven de todos, pero las apariencias engañaban. Su cuerpo (el cuerpo que el Goa'uld posesionaba) era joven, mas el simbionte parásito que se arrellanaba en su interior tenia muchos miles de años de antigüedad – Otro mundo ha caído bajo las pérfidas garras de nuestro enemigo, Lucifer. Si su amenaza sigue extendiéndose sobre nuestros reinos en común… las perdidas serian inconmensurables.

Ra calló. Con sus gráciles ojos se dedicó a estudiar los rostros de sus compañeros. Los Señores del Sistema se miraron entre si, meditando.

-Sabemos perfectamente que el rebelde debe ser ajusticiado – continuo diciendo Ra, Supremo Señor de todos los Goa'ulds - ¡Su sola presencia entre nosotros es un insulto a todo lo que conseguimos tras miles de años de extender nuestro dominio multiversal!

Una figura se puso de pie. Un anciano de raza oriental. Se mezo curiosamente su larga barba, mientras tomaba la palabra.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Yu, tú mismo sabes la respuesta, no sé porque me la preguntas – Ra sonrió. Era una sonrisa fría, calculadora.

El anciano pareció ofendido. Se sentó en su trono, fastidiado.

Otra figura se puso de pie ante el Supremo Señor. Este era moreno, como él, pero tenía un par de años más, en apariencia… al menos, su cuerpo huésped los tenia.

-Sugiero enviar un ataque directo – declaró Apophis, con su traje dorado refulgiendo por la luz artificial de la sala – Cortar por lo sano, como dicen los humanos. Decapitar a Lucifer, el Rebelde. ¡No podemos permitirnos que mas de los nuestros se unan a sus filas!

Murmullo general en la sala. Ra alzó una mano para aquietar las habladurías. Luego, miró detenidamente a la figura vestida de dorado que tan desafiantemente había hablado en su presencia.

-Apophis, tú, de entre todos los presentes, eres mi favorito. Tú idea me parece muy osada, pero…

-¡Considera los beneficios!

-¿Y las perdidas? – Yu de nuevo, levantándose de su trono. Se mesaba la barba otra vez - ¡Mi gente no morirá en una estupida lucha en vano!

-¡Lucifer no es totalmente invencible! Es un ser como nosotros – Apophis miró de soslayo a otra figura que se encontraba apartada del grupo reunido. Una figura que permanecía al margen de todo, esperando, en un rincón de la sala – Puede ser aniquilado – insistió, bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

-¡Un ataque directo seria suicidio!

-¡Seria la solución directa!

Ra alzó otra vez la mano. Yu y Apophis callaron.

-Apophis, mi mas favorito sirviente… ¿Crees tener al indicado para llevar adelante el estandarte de los Señores del Sistema en esta cruenta batalla por venir?

-Si, Mi Señor.

Apophis asintió bajando la cabeza de forma reverente, pero en su fuero interno odiaba tener que adoptar aquella posición tan sumisa ante otro Goa'uld, por mas que este fuera el "Supremo Señor".

"Algún día…", pensaba Apophis, mientras sonreía internamente.

-¿Esta presente tu elegido?

Apophis se volvió hacia la figura que esperaba en un rincón. Le hizo una seña. El sujeto se acercó y se postró ante los seres sentados en los tronos, reverentemente.

-Teal'c, el Jaffa, mi Primado – declaró el Goa'uld, satisfecho.

-_Ai'emain_ – dijo Ra al vasallo Jaffa. Teal'c se puso en pie.

Teal'c era alto y de piel negra. Vestía con una armadura similar a la de su señor Apophis, pero de color gris. Llevaba la cabeza afeitada y en su frente, el emblema de la casta a la que pertenecía: la serpiente Apep.

-Teal'c… Tu Señor ha hablado mucho acerca de ti en muchas… reuniones anteriores – dijo Ra, sonriendo fríamente.

-Mis dioses, estoy aquí para… serviros.

-_Hassak_ – insultó Yu, desde su trono.

-¿Cómo te atreves…? – Apophis alzó una mano hacia el anciano Goa'uld. El conocido Artefacto de Mano empezaba a iluminarse, presto para arrojar una onda de energía.

Ra levantó su mano de nuevo.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Esta discusión entre los nuestros no nos llevara a nada! ¡Yu, suficiente!

Yu guardó silencio, mesandose la barba con mas fuerza. Sus ojos rasgados relampagueaban mientras miraban furibundos al Jaffa.

Teal'c permaneció en silencio. El insulto del viejo Lord Goa'uld había sido terrible, pero ante la presencia de los dioses, el Jaffa nada podía hacer. Esperó pacientemente a que el Supremo Señor de todos los Dioses se dignara a hablar de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, fue con autoridad.

-Teal'c, eres el elegido para terminar con esto. La rebelión de Lucifer, el Traidor, debe finalizar. ¡Por tu mano, mediante nuestra ira, el traidor conocerá el frío vacío de la muerte!

Hubo un asentimiento de murmullo general. Todos los Señores del Sistema aprobaban lo dicho.

-¡Ve y destruye a quien nos ofende con su pérfida presencia! ¡Ve y acábalo!

-Así lo haré.

Teal'c salio de la pirámide de Abydos con la frente alta. A medida que caminaba, se topaba con tropas de guardias Horus que marchaban en todas las direcciones.

La misión encargada seria difícil. Seria, quizás, la máxima batalla que el Jaffa aluna vez enfrentó en todos los años que llevaba bajo el servicio de Apophis, pero estaba listo para afrontarla como se esperaba.

Lucifer, el Traidor debía ser derrotado.

Lucifer era un Goa'uld menor, un Señor del Sistema que codiciaba el poder absoluto desde hacia cierto tiempo. Jamás se dio en toda la historia de los Señores del Sistema Goa'uld que uno de ellos decidiera encarnarse bajo la forma del Adversario bíblico. Lucifer había autoegirido esta figura para si mismo.

Sus planes eran derrocar a Ra y ponerse a la cabeza como Supremo Señor del Sistema. Hasta el momento, su declaración de rebelión ante los Señores del Sistema había arrasado territorios enteros pertenecientes a los Lores conquistadores.

Si su ira no se detenía, era posible que tan nefasto ente lograra su cometido: **el control total de la galaxia. **

Teal'c se detuvo ante el anillo del StarGate. Dos soldados Horus lo saludaron reverentemente mientras el Jaffa comenzaba a marcar los símbolos en el Dispositivo de Llamada.

Todo debía ser cuidadosamente planeado y estudiado. Teal'c tendría a su disposición todos los recursos de los Señores del Sistema para detener al adversario, pero debía medir su estrategia…

El tiempo de la gran guerra estaba por comenzar.

* * *

El espacio salpicado de estrellas de nuevo.

Una flota entera de naves pirámides Ha'tak volaban sincronizadamente hacia su destino. En el puente de mando de la nave insignia de los Señores del Sistema, Teal'c comandaba la misión.

Un mundo de tamaño regular se vía en el fondo del telón estelar. Teal'c, el gran Jaffa, el guerrero primado de Apophis, no estaba muy interesado en aquel planeta, mas bien sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña luna que lo orbitaba, pues era aquel satélite su destino final.

-Señor, estamos en posición. Delmak esta a la vista y su luna, Netu, también – declaró un soldado Jaffa a su superior.

-Excelente. Colóquense en orbita geosincronica y aguarden mis nuevas ordenes – Teal'c se volvió hacia otro soldado colocado delante de un panel de control central – Comuníquenme con el planeta.

El soldado asintió y presionó varios mandos. Una imagen de estática suplió la del telón del espacio y sus estrellas.

-Soy Teal'c, primado del dios Apophis. ¡Exigimos acceso a su espacio aéreo!

Una risa surgió de la imagen de estática. Luego, la imagen se formó. Un sujeto vestido con una túnica, de piel pálida y venas que se dejaban ver en aquella carne mórbidamente cadavérica, asomó su rostro.

Se trataba de Sokar, Señor del Sistema gobernante de Delmak y de su luna, Netu.

Sokar el Temible, un Goa'uld temido por otros de su misma raza pero respetado por Ra.

Delmak y la luna Netu eran parte del territorio conquistado por Sokar. La presencia de la flota estelar de cosmonaves de los Señores del Sistema obedecían a que de acuerdo a lo que se sabia, Lucifer el Rebelde se hallaba allí. Confabulado con Sokar, los dos habían forjado una especie de alianza, en la cual, cuando Lucifer lograra convertirse en el Supremo Señor, Sokar conservaría su dominio y a su vez, vería su poder acrecentado.

-Teal'c, primado de Apophis, ¿eh? – se burló Sokar – Estas en territorio equivocado, Jaffa. Tus Ha'tak deben haberse equivocado el rumbo.

-De acuerdo a mis informes, el Traidor se oculta en Netu. ¡Por orden de los Señores del Sistema, he venido a destruirle!

Sokar miró serio ahora al desafiante Jaffa. Teal'c, valientemente, le sostuvo la mirada.

-Te estas buscando sentir mi ira, Jaffa – Sokar hizo un gesto con su mano hacia la pantalla. Sus dedos eran largos y finos, blancos como gusanos – Soy un dios paciente, generalmente, pero…

-¡Escondes a un traidor al Supremo Ra en tus tierras! Es mi deber destruirle. ¡Su rebelión ha llegado demasiado lejos!

Una alarma comenzó a sonar en el puente de mando de la cosmonave de Teal'c. Varios soldados avistaron entonces la aparición súbita de muchas mas Ha'tak que venían desde Delmak a su encuentro, con las armas listas para la pelea.

-¡Señor! ¡Son veinte cosmonaves en total! – declaró un soldado Jaffa, mirándolo con cara de espanto.

-Si no se retiran de mi territorio, abriré fuego – expuso Sokar, sonriendo de nuevo – No tienen elección.

-Sokar, dios de Delmak, señor terrible… ¿Acaso vas a permitir que la sangre de tus siervos se derrame ahora por una causa innoble? ¡Abandona tu empresa y déjame continuar con mi misión! ¡Voy a la luna de Netu para destruir al que se atrevió a proclamarse más que el Supremo Ra! Si no me dejas pasar, será como si abofetearas la cara del Supremo Dios de todos.

Sokar se rió, burlón.

-Ja… _Supremo Dios_… Teal'c, nada sabe de dioses, por lo que veo – el Lord Goa'uld enarcó una ceja - ¿Quién es Ra para venir a intrometerse en mis cosas? ¡Me importa poco lo que Ra y sus parásitos quieren o deseen!

-¿No dejaras que avancemos, entonces? ¿Seguirás apoyando al traidor que ha desafiado a los que sirvo?

Sokar no contestó. Su imagen se evaporó de la pantalla, justo al mismo tiempo en que las cosmonaves Ha'tak descargaban una andanada de rayos energéticos.

Se produjo un tumulto feroz a bordo de la nave de Teal'c. El Jaffa se puso a dar entonces órdenes a sus soldados, para que comiencen a replicar a aquel insolente ataque.

-¡Levanten escudos! ¡Alcen los cañones de plasma! ¡No cedan!

Una escena dantesca se desató entonces cuando las cosmonaves Ha'tak de los Señores del Sistema, comandadas por el Jaffa y las de Sokar se trenzaron en feroz combate. Desde los cielos de Delmak, sus habitantes podían ver a simple vista en el horizonte como estelas y bolas de fuego cruzaban el espacio aéreo, en diversas direcciones.

Los siervos de Sokar, asustados por semejante exhibición de poder, seguramente cantarían odas a su dios, o en su defecto, entonarían cánticos de terror, clamando que su Señor les defendiese y preservase de aquello tan horrible.

Desde su palacio personal, Sokar el Terrible, contemplaba la feroz batalla estelar. Sus naves cruzaban los cielos a través del monitor de forma esférica colocado ante él, mostrándole el progreso de la contienda.

El falso dios de las tinieblas estaba impresionado. Creía que su amenaza amedrentaría a los invasores de su empresa, más, nada de eso había ocurrido. Las cosmonaves de Teal'c y sus soldados continuaban vomitando andanadas de rayos tras rayos, logrando a veces destruir muchos de los vehículos estelares de la flotilla del Lord Goa'uld, en un fragor sin igual que provocaba ecos en el vacío del espacio.

Sokar estaba perplejo.

A su modo, claro.

-Mi Señor – dijo un soldado, acercándosele y arrodillándose reverentemente ante su presencia – Lord Lucifer desea hablar con usted.

-Estoy ocupado. Que espere.

-Mi Lord… dice que es… urgente.

Sokar desvió sus horribles ojos del monitor esférico para observar al sirviente. El Jaffa se estremeció.

-Comunícame con él, entonces… si no puede esperar – el Lord Goa'uld se arrellanó en su asiento – Veremos que tiene que decir mi "socio"…

El Jaffa asintió y partió. La imagen de la holosfera cambió y entonces la de Lucifer hizo acto de presencia. Solo Sokar podía verle directamente y de esa forma, ninguno de los Jaffas que se encontraban cerca en la sala lograban vislumbrarlo. Apenas si podían oír sus palabras y su voz maligna.

-Están aquí. ¡Están aquí!

-Lo sé – respondió Sokar, hastiado – Creo que es MUY evidente, ¿no?

-¡Debes evitar que lleguen hasta mí! ¡Es IMPERIOSO que yo continúe con vida!

-Lucifer, sinceramente para ser un Lord MUY poderoso, parecieras estar temblando.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sokar, maldita seas! ¡Te recuerdo que somos socios en esta empresa!

-Socios es una palabra muy complicada… Ahora mismo tengo un contingente de los Señores del Sistema llamando a mi puerta… por usar una expresión humana, claro. ¡No esperaba que TODOS los Señores del Sistema vinieran tras de ti!

-No me importa que venga el mismo Ra. ¡Debo ser preservado! Mi plan marcha todavía… ¡Mis fuerzas crecen día a día! ¡Cuando estemos listos, daremos el golpe al corazón central de los Señores del Sistema! Abydos caerá y yo seré el único que mande en la galaxia…

-¿Tú? ¿Solo?

Sokar enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que esta era una sociedad.

-¡Y lo es! Pero para que tú también ganes tu parte, debo ser preservado. ¡Todavía no debo enfrentarme directamente a los Señores! Mi momento ya llegara…

-Lucifer, Delmak esta a blanco de tiro ahora… ¡No voy a arriesgar mi mundo por tus tontas ideas!

-No hacerlo seria un completo error de tu parte, Sokar.

Silencio. Sokar miraba a la imagen de la pantalla.

-¿Y que sucedería si, digamos, decido cesar el fuego y dejar de sacrificar mis fuerzas por tu tonta causa? ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

-¡No harías eso!

-No soy tonto, Lucifer. Estas usándome de escudo… me doy perfecta cuenta de ello.

-¡No pensaras dejarme solo!

Sokar sonrió fríamente.

-Adiós Lucifer. Prefiero gobernar para mi mismo algún día el universo derrocando a Ra. Pero hoy no es ese día.

-¡TRAIDOR! ¡Pagaras esto…!

Sokar hizo un gesto. La holoimagen de Lucifer se evaporó en la esfera.

-Comuníquenme con la flota de Ha'tak – dijo a sus sirvientes – Es hora de cambiar de estrategia.

* * *

En el puente de mando de la cosmonave de Teal'c, el Jaffa resistía dando ordenes tras ordenes a sus soldados. El lugar lucia casi en ruinas, pero a pesar de todo, los combatientes seguían en sus puestos.

-¡Resistan! ¡Eleven los escudos! ¡Tenemos que pasar!

-¡Señor, Sokar llama! – anunció un soldado, delante de un panel de control.

-¡En pantalla!

La imagen de Sokar se materializó de repente. Sonreía.

-Felicitaciones por tu tenacidad, Teal'c, primado de Apophis. Tu Señor realmente debe esta orgulloso de ti.

-¡No voy a repetir mi pedido! ¡Déjanos pasar!

-Cesen el fuego y te daré mi palabra de que mis fuerza harán lo mismo.

-¿Por qué debería creer a un dios que NO cumple sus promesas?

Sokar rió.

-Teal'c, Teal'c, que poco sabes de dioses… Cesa el fuego y los dejare pasar y es mas… les ayudare para ir tras el Traidor.

El Jaffa lo consideró. Lo meditó un largo rato.

-¡Cesen el fuego! – ordenó.

Las cosmonaves Ha'tak de Teal'c cesaron el fuego de inmediato.

-¡Deténganse! – ordenó a su vez Sokar y sus propias cosmonaves se detuvieron.

Suspendidas en el espacio, las flotas estelares esperaban. Una orden, una señal. Las armas listas y preparadas y los escudos elevados todo lo que podían. Muchas cosmonaves yacían hechas añicos y sus restos flotaban a la deriva; otras estaban mortalmente heridas, pero aun así, continuaban.

-Eres muy valiente – dictaminó Sokar al Jaffa – Pero llegara el día en que ni todo ese valor te salvara.

-¿Nos dejaras pasar a Netu?

-A Netu ve si tal es tu deseo. Y lleva a mis hombres también. Creo que es hora de arreglar… algunas cosas.

Teal'c asintió y se volvió hacia su soldados.

-¡En marcha!

* * *

Netu, la luna de Delmak, era un lugar terrible.

Montañas de fuego ardiente se elevaban, coronadas por picos de pesadilla, y sobre ellos, un cielo oscuro y rojo. Oscuro de gases tóxicos y rojo de la sangre derramada.

Netu, el Infierno.

Netu, la guarida de Lucifer.

Sokar había permitido que al hasta entonces, su socio, viviera en Netu, corazón de su rebelión. Ahora, decidía deshacerse de quien ya no consideraba para nada su igual. Acompañando a la flota de Teal'c, los cosmonaves de Sokar arribaron a la superficie torturada de Netu.

El palacio de Lucifer se alzaba entre oleadas de lagos de fuego perpetuos. Las naves de forma piramidal vomitaron el momento un gran número de Planeadores de la Muerte, aeronaves pequeñas que se encargarían de llevar el mensaje de los Señores del Sistema a su más digno Adversario.

Lucifer, ni lento ni perezoso, dio ordenes a sus propias fuerzas, que a pesar de ser en numero inferiores, no por demás eran menos poderosas. Una flotilla de Planeadores luciferinos emergió de los hangares enclavados en cuevas cercanas e hizo frente a los hostigadores.

Otra batalla igual de cruenta se dio entonces en la superficie de la torturada Netu, desparramando muerte por doquier. Las montañas se estremecían y los volcanes detonaban con su furia y las aeronaves se destruían unas a otras.

Lucifer instaba a sus seguidores, que portaban su estandarte, a defender su palacio. Cientos de Jaffa murieron en el combate de Netu.

En los días posteriores, en los anuales de los Señores del Sistema, a este día sangriento se le conocería como "La Batalla de Netu", el día final de la Rebelión de Lucifer.

Teal'c, desde su Ha'tak, decidió encarar el asunto personalmente, como le había sido ordenado. Se encaminó con un contingente de sus mejores soldados hasta los Anillos de Transporte y procedió a descender al planeta.

El aparato teleportador cumplió su cometido y depositó al contingente dentro del palacio. Una guardia luciferina les recibió, portando Lanzas de rayos energéticos. Teal'c y sus hombres lucharon valientemente, derramando mas sangre sobre las lozas del suelo.

Finalmente, Teal'c se abrió camino por un largo pasillo iluminado por antorchas hasta la cámara del mismísimo Lucifer, en donde se enfrentaría al Lord Goa'uld, para destruirlo con sus propias manos.

-¡Lucifer! – clamó el Jaffa, entrando en la sala - ¡He venido por ti!

Un trono de ónice se encontraba colocado en el centro de la sala, de espaldas al recién llegado. Lucifer, sentado en él, rió.

-Teal'c, el guerrero de Apophis – dijo – Interesante. ¿Será tu mano la que destruya al único dios que puede realmente imponer el orden en el cosmos?

-¡Falso dios! ¿Cómo osas compararte con los que sirvo? ¡Da la cara y muere como lo que dices ser!

Lucifer rió, pero no se mostró ante el Jaffa.

-Soy un ser muy paciente, Teal'c, pero no creo que pueda seguir tolerando todo esto… ¿Por qué debemos pelear? Tú y yo no somos tan desiguales, ¿sabes?

-No sé a que te refieres – Teal'c estaba consternado. Esperaba combatir al enemigo de sus dioses, pero… pero jamás pensaba tener que hablar con él.

-Ah, si… Tú y yo somos muy parecidos… en el fondo – Lucifer hizo una pausa – Realmente, ¿todavía sigues las ordenes de esos simples "diosesillos" en los que dices creer? ¿Realmente, crees que de ser por ellos tú vivirías? Déjame decirte que no, que nada significas para ellos.

-¡Eso es falso! Yo… yo…

-¿Qué? _"Soy muy valioso para mis dioses"_, ¿es eso? – Lucifer rió otra vez – Teal'c, mi querido Jaffa, eres un ignorante. Si tus dioses **realmente** te quisieran… _¿Por qué no están ellos en persona aquí, combatiéndome? ¿Por qué estas tú? _

Teal'c no respondió. Permaneció mudo.

-Te diré la respuesta: NO ERES NADA PARA ELLOS. Solo un sirviente más… solo un Jaffa más. Pero, aquí viene la mejor parte… si te me unes… si te postras y me adoras… si me reconoces como Supremo Señor… te daré TODO lo que tus sueños deseen.

-Es mentira.

-No, es verdad. ¡Serás mi primado! ¡Mi Lugarteniente! Reinaras conmigo en el cosmos. Solo piensalo… piensa como seria… ¡No necesitas seguir a tus falsos ídolos!

Teal'c lo pensó… y una duda llena de remordimiento abrasaba su alma.

_¿Podría acaso…? _

**¡NO! **

-No soy un traidor a mi dios – Teal'c alzó su Lanza, apuntando a la figura sentada en el trono - ¡Ríndete, Lucifer! ¡No puedes tentarme!

-Al menos lo intenté.

La figura sentada en el trono se puso de pie. El Jaffa retrocedió, aterrorizado.

¡Allí no se alzaba ningún cuerpo humano, como el que posesionaban los demás Señores del Sistema Goa'uld! No, allí se alzaba el cuerpo de un Unas, una criatura reptil humanoide, un antiquísimo anfitrión de los Goa'uld en un tiempo remoto, lejano, de pesadilla.

Un Unas… ese era el cuerpo de Lucifer, ese era su actual anfitrión.

-¿Sorprendido? – siseó la ronca voz desde unos labios dentados y escamosos. Los ojos de reptil brillaron – Estos cuerpos son los mejores… ¿Cómo crees que a poco lo dejaría pasar? Los Señores del Sistema se vanaglorian con sus cuerpos humanos… débiles, pequeños… ¡Desprecian la verdadera fuerza, el verdadero poder!

Lucifer se golpeó el pecho. Vestía con una armadura de metal negro, una coraza que hacia juego con el horrible cuerpo que tenia.

-¡Esto es el poder total! ¡Ante mí se inclinaran todos los seres del cosmos! Empezando… ¡POR TI!

Teal'c se preparó. El gigantesco Unas se lanzó sobre él. Forcejearon. Las manos, similares a garras de Lucifer, forzaron la Lanza del guerrero, intentando sacársela. Mientras las dos fuerzas, los dos cuerpos chocaban, los labios del Lord Goa'uld, labios de serpiente venenosa, siguieron profiriendo blasfemias en contra de su oponente y sus "dioses".

-¡Tus dioses son falsos, Teal'c! ¡Son seres de carne y sangre, como tú, como yo, como el mas bajo y despreciable de los rastreros carroñeros de Netu!

-¡No!

-¡Llegara el día en que abrirás los ojos ante mis palabras! ¡Llegara el día en que comprendas de que mi predica es verdadera! ¡Ese día sabrás la verdad!

Teal'c, haciendo acopio de fuerzas insospechadas, le propinó un feroz golpe con la punta de su Lanza al Unas. El monstruo se zafó de él y cayo al suelo. El Jaffa apuntó con su arma, lista, al pecho de la bestia.

-¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¡Tus dioses son falsos!

-Lucifer, el Traidor… ¡Estas liquidado!

Teal'c abrió fuego.

El rayo dio de lleno en el pecho del Unas. Destruyó la coraza de su armadura, penetró su piel escamosa y quemó sus entrañas.

El enemigo se desplomó, siseando. Se convulsionó y quedó inmóvil.

Teal'c espero, pero no ocurrió nada mas.

Había finalizado.

El Jaffa, herido en su orgullo, procedió a rematar al Goa'uld que moraba en el interior del cuerpo ya al borde de la muerte. Se acercó y apuntó con su Lanza a la cabeza del ser mitad reptil.

Pero antes de poderlo hacer, algo sucedió…

Un espasmo. Un gemido.

La boca del reptil humanoide se abrió desmesuradamente. Algo surgió de su interior con una velocidad increíble.

Algo que se detuvo un momento en el suelo de losa de la sala, enroscándose sobre si mismo, antes de desaparecer por una rejilla de aire.

Se trataba de un gusano Goa'uld, un simbionte, grande y viscoso.

Lucifer, en su forma original.

Estaba con vida y había escapado.

Teal'c presenció el cuerpo del Unas, ahora privado de vida totalmente, con un sentimiento de sobrecogimiento y desasosiego.

Apuntó su Lanza sobre la cabeza de la criatura…

…Y disparó…

* * *

La Batalla de Netu termino rápidamente.

Lucifer, en su forma de gusano Goa'uld, de alguna manera logró llegar hasta su oculta cosmonave. Sus seguidores, que no eran pocos, replegaron sus fuerzas y subieron a sus propios vehículos espaciales.

Todos juntos partieron al espacio sideral, jurando algún día volver y vengarse.

Desde la cima del palacio de Netu, Teal'c observaba como las cosmonaves Ha'tak de los Señores del Sistema ocupaban posiciones, eliminando a los seguidores luciferinos rezagados en la superficie.

-Te felicito, guerrero – dijo una voz a su espalda. Teal'c no se volvió, pero sabia que se trataba de Sokar, señor de Delmak y ahora, de Netu también, en persona – Pero Lucifer ha escapado.

-No ira muy lejos. Le cazaremos.

-No lo dudo. Pero puede llegar el día en que quizás regrese… ¿Estarás preparado para afrontar su ira entonces?

Teal'c no respondió. Miraba el horizonte de pesadilla de Netu con el alma estremecida.

-La Rebelión de Lucifer se ha acabado. Los Señores del Sistema gobiernan sin oposición… pero veo que en tu interior, mora una duda, Jaffa.

-No sé… de que estas hablando – Teal'c, con el semblante hosco, comenzó a caminar hasta los Anillos de Transporte.

-Creo que si sé de que estoy hablando – Sokar sonrió, fríamente – Hay duda en tu interior, Jaffa. Lucifer dijo cosas, tal vez… que algún día, en el futuro, tendrán sus consecuencias.

-No sé de que hablas – Teal'c se paró en medio de los Anillos, esperando a que se activaran.

-Ah… soy un dios y sé de lo que hablo… pero… ¿Sabes tú que harás con tu duda?

Teal'c no respondió. Los Anillos se activaron y el Jaffa se teleporto fuera de allí.

Sokar sonrió, mirando el horizonte.

…Ahora que Netu volvía a pertenecerle, debía implementar muchos cambios en ella…

Aquel solo era el comienzo…

**FIN**


End file.
